


A Supernatural Baby

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Reader, Shameless Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover that a little Winchester baby is growing inside you, and you try to hide it from your boyfriend, Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure to Hide Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but they will become longer. Please enjoy!!

You gripped the positive pregnancy tightly from your sitting position on the edge of the bathtub. You took a deep breath, and slowly released it. 

You two had been so careful. You both knew as hunters, how hard it would be to raise a baby, and most importantly, keeping it safe from the monsters and the family business. 

It only took a few drinks between you and Sam, and you wound up staring at a shelf at the local pharmacy. 

“Hey, Y/N? Are you okay? Dinner is ready.” You hear Sam’s concerned voice from the other side of the bathroom door. 

“Y-Yeah. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” You say, rubbing your eye slightly. 

Opening the bathroom door, you ran to the room you and Sam shared, hiding the pregnancy test in your hunting bag. You then made your way to the kitchen. 

The smell hit you fast, and you felt like vomiting on the spot. Dean and Sam brought home a bag of greasy cheeseburgers. 

“Hey, hungry?” Dean asks, handing Sam a beer, then offering one to you. 

“Burgers? Again?” You groan, shaking your head to the beer. 

“Well, I got a salad. You can have it and I’ll eat your burger.” Sam says, and you smile, taking the salad. 

“What? Are you going vegan on us?” Dean says, curious. 

“Dean, there’s chicken on the salad.” You mock, taking a huge bite from the salad. 

“Whatever.” He said, chomping on his burger, grease dripping down his face and hands. 

You gagged and raced towards the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Groaning, you jumped when you felt a hand rub your back. 

“Y/N? Are you feeling okay?” Sam asks, squatting next to you, taking a napkin and wiping your face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I promise. I think I’ll just go to bed.” You whimper, and you stand up and rinse your mouth with mouthwash. 

Walking into the bedroom,  you begin stripping yourself slowly. That’s when you felt Sam press up behind you, arms wrapping around your waist. 

“Sam!” You giggle as he begins kissing your cheek and kissing your neck. 

“I have a surprise for you. Get naked and wait for me in bed.” He purrs before walking away, and you quickly follow his orders. 

“So naughty.” You giggle before climbing in bed. 

“Are you ready?” Sam asks, walking into the room wearing nothing, carrying a pair of handcuffs. He heard a gentle snoring, and found you sound asleep. He smiled gently, and curled up with you in bed. 

You sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, Dean behind the wheel and Sam in the backseat. 

“Babe? Can you grab my book from my hunting bag?” You ask, and you hear Sam going through your bag before handing you a book. 

“Y/N? What’s this?” Sam asks, holding up the pregnancy test. 

You swallow nervously. “Surprise.” You try smiling. 

“You’re pregnant? Y/N, you’re pregnant?! How you could you not tell me?!” Sam grew angry with you, and he rarely got angry with you. 

“Pregnant? Like baby pregnant?” Dean asks, looking at you. 

“That’s what pregnancy is, metal head.” You growl at Dean, who only rolls his eyes. 

“Damnit, Y/N. What are we going to do?” Sam asks before Dean pulled over at a bar and got out. 

“You two need to talk things out.” Dean says before walking towards the bar. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” You began crying, hiding your face in your hands. 

“No, Y/N, I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.” Sam said and you climbed over the seat and sat on his lap. He kissed your lips gently. 

You moaned softly, and his hands moved down your back towards your ass. You ground your hips against his. He groaned, his cock hardening slowly. 

“You know, I’m already pregnant. We don’t need protection.” You say suggestively, giving a wicked smirk. 

****  
“Good point.” Sam chuckles, placing you on your back on the seat.    



	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby makes her first appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wanting the smut, it will come soon. Other than that, please enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine while Dean, Cas and I are gone? We won’t be back for a week.” Sam says worriedly, placing a hand on your enlarged stomach. You were four months along, and by each week, Sam got more and more worried about your and the baby’s well-being. “Maybe I should tell them I’ll skip this hunt.” He suggests, bending slightly and resting his forehead on yours. 

“Sammy, I’ll be fine. I’ll be with Bobby.” You smile slightly, looking over Sam’s shoulder to see Dean talking to their old friend, Bobby, who was now in a wheelchair. “Don’t skip this hunt. I promise. I’m safe here with Bobby.” 

“Are you completely sure?” Sam asks, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“Sam, if I wasn’t sure, I’d tell you to skip this hunt. You need to get out, have some guy time.” You say, stroking his scruffy cheek slightly. 

Sam let out a breathy sigh, kissing your forehead. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispers softly, holding both of your hands. 

“I love you too, Moose.” You giggle, and Sam chuckled slightly. 

“Come on, Sam. We need to hit the road. Cas will meet us in the town.” Dean says, interrupting the moment you were sharing with your boyfriend, and Sam groaned. 

“I’ll walk you two out.” You smile, walking with the two brothers to the car parked outside of Bobby’s house. 

“I’ll call you as soon as we find a motel.” Sam says from inside the car, and he leans out to kiss you. “Take care of mommy, okay?” He says, rubbing your tummy. 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” You smile, watching the car drive off, and you wave, your other hand resting on your stomach. 

“Y/N? Can you help me?” Bobby calls from the door, and you noticed he got his wheelchair stuck. You smiled and walked over to help him. 

A few hours later…..

You sat on the bed in one of Bobby’s spare rooms, looking at your computer screen, when your cell phone began to ring. It was Sam.

“Hey, Sammy.” You say cheerfully. 

“Hi, Y/N. We made it to the motel. Dean and I are going to the bar in a few minutes. I wanted to check in with you. How are you doing?” Sam asks, and you could tell he was smiling a bit from the sound of your voice. 

“I’m good. Bobby is doing research on the hunt, and I’m doing some personal research.” You say, putting the laptop on the bed next to you.

“And what kind of research would that be?” Sam asks, and you could hear his smirk. 

“Well, Bobby asked me if we were thinking of any names for the baby. So I’ve been looking around, and I found a few names I like.” You smile, rubbing your tummy. 

“Do tell.” Sam says, curious on what you found. 

“Well, I want to name the baby after your parents. If it’s a boy, Marcus Jonathan Winchester. If it’s a girl, Mary Johannah Winchester.” You say softly, and you hear Sam begin to choke up slightly. 

“Y/N, those are beautiful names.” He says softly, and you frown. 

“I’m sorry, did I make you upset?” You ask, worried. 

“No, no! I’m not upset at all. I’m just really happy.” He says happily, and you grin. 

“Name the baby after it’s favorite uncle, Dean!” You hear Dean’s voice from the background. 

“Dean, you’re the only uncle.” You hear Sam say, sighing. 

“That’s exactly my point!” Dean shouts, and both you and Sam laugh. 

“Dean and I are heading out, Y/N. Call me before you go to bed, okay?” Sam says, and you nod. 

“Sure. Have fun.” You say before Sam hangs up. 

You hear a loud noise from downstairs, and you go to investigate, holding a loaded pistol. 

“Bobby?” You call out, with no response. 

You begin to look through the house, and walk into the library. There was Bobby’s  empty wheelchair. You then began to panic slightly. 

“Bobby?!” You shout, holding the gun up now. 

 

 

“Now, now, guns are dangerous.” You hear a voice purr, and you turn around and see a woman standing there with a smirk. Her eyes flashed black. 

You wasted no time and shot your gun, but the damn demon bitch dodged, and everything went black. 

Your eyes began to flutter open, and you found yourself tied to the bed. You struggled slightly, whimpering. 

Think back to your training. Think. Think!  you shout to yourself in your mind. 

“Good morning, princess.” You hear the bitch’s voice. 

“What do you want with me?! What did you do to Bobby?!” You growl, clenching your jaw tightly. 

“Don’t worry, your crippled friend is fine. But you, you won’t be fine when I’m done with you. You see, I was good friend’s with your boyfriend. In fact, we were lovers. Until you snaked your way in and got pregnant. Now, I’ll kill you and your baby. The two things Sam cares about most.” She smirks, and you knew who she was. 

“Ruby,” You breathed. 

“Bingo, sweetheart.” She smiled evilly, that’s when her head snapped over to look out the window. That’s when you hear the Impala. 

“Gotta make this quick. Damn, I thought I would get some enjoyment out of this.” Ruby groaned, taking out a knife. 

You screamed, and that’s when you heard Sam rushing up the stairs. 

“Y/N!” Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, and he charged the door, busting it in. 

“I’ll get you soon.” Ruby warned before disappearing before Sam could get her. 

“Y/N? Y/N? Are you okay? When you didn’t answer, I rushed over here. I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Sam says, quickly untying you. You couldn’t move. 

“I can’t feel the baby.” You whisper, terrified. 

“What?” Sam asks, eyes widening. 

“I can’t feel the baby!” You cry out, tears falling down your cheeks. 

Sam picks you up bridal style and rushes you out to the car. 

**  
“Dean, start the car!” You hear him shout before everything becomes blurred, and you pass out in his arms, hearing Sam call your name.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments!


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam convinces you that you are beautiful, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! You're all awesome! :D

You groaned, and your eyes slowly open and you notice you’re in a room in the hospital. You try moving, but you were too sore. Turning your head, you see Bobby in his wheelchair, looking at the ground. 

“Bobby?” You say quietly, looking at him. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” He smiles gently, and holds your hand. 

“Where’s Sam? Are you okay? What about the baby?” You panic, speaking fast. 

“Hey, hey. Everything’s fine. The baby is okay. Castiel found me locked up in the basement, my wheelchair tossed across the room with bent rims. Once the boys got you here, they went after that damn demon bitch.” He says, watching you sit up slightly. 

“No, no, he can’t just go after her! He’ll never find her! I need Sam. I need to make sure my family stays safe.” You say, obviously worried. 

“And that’s exactly what Sam is trying to do. Protect his family.” Bobby says, looking at you.

“If he really wants to protect his family, he should be here. Not going out for revenge. She didn’t even do anything to me.” You say, getting up, but Bobby shakes his head.

“You need to stay here overnight, doctors want to make sure that you’re 100% okay. I’ll go call Sam. Tell him you want him here.” Bobby says, pulling out a cellphone. 

You couldn’t help but smile. Bobby was like a father to you. “Thanks.” You say softly. 

Bobby returns to the room a few minutes later. “Sam says they are heading back. It’ll be only a couple hours.” He says, wheeling himself over to the side of your hospital bed. 

A few hours later…

“Sam!” You smile as your boyfriend walks into the room, and he sits next to you on the bed, holding you in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers into your hair. “I couldn’t protect you.” 

“Sam, it’s okay. I don’t blame you. You were on a hunt.” You say in a soothing voice, kissing his forehead gently. You then heard him whimper softly. 

“I swear I’m going to protect you. No matter what.” He says, determined. “And I’m going to protect you, too.” Sam whispers to your belly, giving it a gentle kiss. 

The next day, you returned back to the bunker. Sam now stayed with you constantly, and refused to go out on hunts, but he would help with the research. Castiel would help Dean with the hunting. 

Sam was in the library, and you were on the couch watching a cheesy Lifetime movie, when a craving hit you. All you could think about was getting some peanut butter. You rose to your feet and walked into the kitchen. You opened the pantry door and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. Your stomach growled, and you twisted off the lid, grabbed a spoon, and dug in. 

“Hey, Y/N. I was going to start making some dinner, what would you-” Sam said before noticing you on the couch, holding an empty peanut butter jar. “Oh, I’ve seen you’ve eaten.” He says, sitting next to you. 

“I feel so fat. I ate an entire jar of peanut butter, and I’m still hungry.” You whimper, tears filling your eyes. That’s when you hear Sam chuckle, and that made you angry. “What’s so funny?!” You snap, and Sam throws his hands up. 

“Hey, hey. First of all, I’m sorry. Second, you’re not fat. You’re at a good weight for this time in your pregnancy. I think you’re beautiful, you’re glowing, Y/N.” Sam says softly, kissing your forehead. You sniffled, and Sam quieted you by placing his lips against yours. 

The kiss became heated and desperate, Sam gently laid you down on the couch, pulling down your sweatpants. 

“Sam...are you sure you want to do this?” You ask nervously. You knew it was okay to have sex during pregnancy, but you were still nervous. 

“Do you not want to do this? I will stop if you’re uncomfortable. Just tell me.” Sam says, looking at you. 

You shook your head. “No, keep going.” You say softly, and Sam pulls down your underwear. 

“You’re so wet, Y/N.” Sam whispers as he licks up your slit, then starts sucking on your clit. 

You gasp, moaning, the sensation more powerful than before you were pregnant. 

“Sammy. Please.” You whine, and he chuckles, unzipping his pants and pulling out his semi-erect cock. 

“You’re so impatient, Y/N.” Sam chuckles, teasing your slit with his tip, and it caused him to groan gently. He pushed in you slowly, watching your reaction to make sure it was okay. When you relaxed, he picked up a gentle speed. 

You moaned and wriggled in pleasure, bucking your hips slightly. “Sammy!” You begged, wanting more. 

“Y-You feel really nice…” Sam groans at the back of his throat, gently grabbing at your hips so he can continue. His hips moved faster, and you cried out in a nice pleasure, feeling it wash over you.

“Sammy!” You cry out as you cum, and Sam releases inside of you. He leaned down and kissed your lips softly. 

“I told you. You’re beautiful. Do not doubt it for even a second. You’ll always be beautiful.” He smiles, standing up and fixing his pants. He then helped you get dressed. 

“Hey, we’re back!” Dean called out, carrying in a case of beers. Castiel followed behind. 

The angel walked over to you and placed his hands on your stomach. 

“They are quite happy. They like the sound of Sam’s voice.” Castiel says gently. 

“They?” Your eyes widen, and you look up at the angel. 

“Yes. A boy, and a girl. Twins.” The angel smiled. 

“Twins, Cas, are you sure?” Sam asks, completely caught off guard, just like you. 

“Yes. Feel.” Cas took Sam’s hand and placed it on the top left corner of your stomach. “That’s the little girl’s head, and over here,” Cas said as he moved Sam’s hand to the other corner, “and that’s the little boy’s head.” 

Sam grinned, and then began chuckling. 

“You think this is funny? This means twice the pain for me!” You snapped, whimpering. “And I’ll get twice as large!” 

“Y/N, calm down. You’re tough. You can do this.” Dean says, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

**  
“Twins. I can’t get over it. Twins.” Sam smiled brightly.    
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments!
> 
> BTW, I'll take requests! :)


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness in this chapter! Enjoy!

Feeling a baby move and kick around inside you is weird, but when there is  two , it’s a whole new game.  

You sat uncomfortably in bed, your swollen feet up, as you read through your hunting journal. You were seven months pregnant, and you wished desperately that you were back hunting things with the boys again. But, that couldn’t be helped. 

“Y/N, how are you feeling?” Sam asks, walking into the room with a warm cup of tea for you. 

“I’m good, just reading through my old journal. Trying to keep my mind off of my aching feet.” You say softly, and you watch as Sam sits next to you. 

“Here. Let me help.” Sam says, placing the mug on the nightstand, and he began gently massaging the swollen areas. 

You couldn’t help but groan slightly, finally feeling a bit relaxed. “Thank you, Sam.” 

“No problem. But, do you think you can walk? There’s a surprise for you.” He smiles slightly, and you tilted your head to the side. 

“Really?” You smile, and Sam gets up, helping you gently to your feet. 

Sam chuckled and walked behind you, covering your eyes with his hands. “No peeking.” He warned. 

“Come on!” You giggle as he led you through the halls. 

“Okay, you can look.” Sam says as he pulled his hands away. 

You gasped at the sight. There on the kitchen table sat two cupcakes. One had a light blue frosting, the other, light pink. Dean, Cas and Bobby sat around the table, each holding several boxes. 

“Surprise!” Castiel blandly yelled, with no excitement. 

“It’s a baby shower.” Sam smiles, and he notices tears filling your eyes. 

“T-Thank you, I...don’t know what to say.” You smile, wiping away tears. 

“Come on, this is supposed to be happy. Don’t let this idjits ruin it for ya.” Bobby says, and you slowly take a seat at the table. 

“Here. Open my gifts first. They’re the best.” Dean says, handing you two boxes. They were small, and wrapped in silver wrapping paper. 

You gently tear off the gift wrap, and open one of the boxes. You pulled out the gift. It was a pink onesie that came with a matching hat and socks, but written in black on the onesie was the word “Metallica”. You couldn’t help but giggle. 

“This is so you, Dean. I love it. Thank you.” You smile, gently folding it back up and putting it in the box. 

“The other one is the same thing, but light blue.” Dean says, taking a swig from the beer he held in his hand. 

“I’m pretty sure this is all supposed to be a surprise, idjit.” Bobby says, before Castiel stands up. 

“Here, Y/N. There are numerous pieces of clothing for the children.” Cas says, handing you a few boxes. 

“Guys, remember the idea of ‘surprise’?” Sam says, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“Sam, it’s okay.” You smile, and Bobby rolls over to you, handing you a small box. 

Slowly opening the box, there were two bracelets. They each had carved rocks on them. 

“Give them to the babies. It’ll keep them safe from demons and all that crap.” Bobby says, then slides a huge box your way. 

“Sam? Mind helping me?” You ask, and he nods. 

There sat a box that had a large crib in it. Big enough for the twins to sleep in it together. 

“I figured it would be better if they slept together.” Bobby said, and you smiled. 

“Thank you, Bobby.” You say gently, giggling. 

“Now, this is the last present.” Sam says, holding a tiny box in his hand. “Y/N, I know our time together is uncertain, as for our children. But I know the time we do have, I want to spend with you. What I’m trying to say is, I love you, Y/N. I love you a lot. So, will you make me a happy man, the happiest in the world, and marry me?” He asks, getting down on one knee and opening the box. It was a silver band ring, with a small pea-sized diamond. 

You began crying. “Yes. Sammy, yes!” You cry out, throwing your arms around his neck. 

Sam chuckled, placing his lips against yours. He took your hand and gently slid on the ring. 

“Sam, it’s beautiful.” You admire, giggling. 

“I know it isn’t very big-” Sam begins, but you stop him by placing a finger on his lips. 

“Sam. I don’t need a big fancy diamond. You love me, and I love you. That’s all that matters.” You smile, kissing him deeply. 

You hear a loud pop, and see Dean pouring drinks into plastic champagne glasses. 

“Don’t worry, it’s sparkling apple juice.” Dean says, handing you a glass. “To the future Mr. & Mrs. Sam Winchester.” 

Everyone raised their glasses before taking sips of the sparkling juice. 

A knock on the door startled everyone. 

**  
“Who could that be?” You ask, looking up at Sam.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUN!


	5. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming baaaaaack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Sam looked at Dean, and he led you away from the door, pulling out a gun from the waistband of his pants. Dean held up his gun as he walked towards the door. You hid around the corner, peeking around. 

The two brothers locked eyes, and Sam nodded. Dean pulled open the door, only to find nothing. Sam gave a confused look until you gave a shriek as something grabbed your ankle and dragged you down the hall. 

“Sam!” You cried out as you were pulled into Dean’s room, and the door slammed on it’s own. 

“Y/N!” You hear Sam shout loudly. 

“Told you I’d be back.” The familiar voice purrs, laughing. 

“Why even risk coming here? Sam’s gonna kill you.” You growl, draping a protective arm around your stomach, feeling a kick. 

“I wanted to drop off my gift for you. My, my, you’ve gotten big.” Ruby laughed, squatting and rubbing your stomach. 

“Don’t touch me!” You snap, swatting away her hand. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t need to touch you for this.” Ruby says as she began speaking latin. Backwards. 

“Y/N!” Sam yelled as he kicked down the door. He had Castiel’s angel blade, and he rushed Ruby. 

Ruby finished chanting and your head tossed back, eyes turning black as you gave a bloodcurdling scream, Sam slashing Ruby’s throat with the knife. Her blood glowed as a shadow raced out of her mouth towards the ceiling before exploding. 

“Sam…” You groan, one of your eyes turning completely black, demon-like. 

“Y/N, are you okay? Your eye, it’s black.” Sam says, looking at your eye. 

“I’m fine. But, I can’t see out of my left eye.” You whimper, scared. 

“Bobby!” Sam shouts, and Bobby wheels into the room. 

“Y/N, you okay?” Bobby asks, then he notices your eye. “Sam. Her eye, it’s cursed. But it’s not Y/N that’s cursed.” 

“What do you mean? That doesn’t make any sense.” You say, looking up at Bobby. 

“Y/N, if I’m correct, the demon cursed the babies.” He says softly, causing you and Sam to look at each other. 

“What can we do? We can get Cas to -” Sam says, but Bobby shakes his head. 

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy. We have to wait to they are born. It’s too dangerous while they are still developing.” Bobby says, looking down. “Till then, I can do some research so we can prepare ourselves. The sooner we remove the curse, the better.” He says before leaving the room. 

“This can’t be happening. The babies. Our kids. That stupid little slut of yours cursed my kids!” You shout angrily at Sam. 

“Why are you blaming this on me?!” Sam growls back. 

“Because you’re the one that went off with her! You’re the one who abandoned their brother to be with a demon who was only working against you! If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be in this mess!” You cry out, standing up. 

“She tricked me! How was I supposed to know?!” Sam argues, following you down the hall. 

“I wish I never met you! I wish I never traded in my family and my friends for you! For this horrible life!” You snarl, throwing your engagement ring at Sam. You knew your words hurt, but at this point, you couldn’t give two flying fucks. 

Sam looked at you with sad eyes, as he watched you pack a bag. 

“Where are you going?” He finally spoke up. 

“Anywhere but here. Somewhere where you aren’t.” You snap, grabbing your bag and walking out of the room. 

“And how are you going to get there? Dean is the only one with a car.” Sam asks, following you more. 

“I’ll walk if I have to.” You snap, before you run into Dean. 

“Get the keys. Take me to a motel. No, take me anywhere where I don’t have Sam all over me.” You say before you walk out of the bunker. 

“Y/N, please. Don’t go.” Sam pleaded with you sadly, Dean pushing past him. 

“Too late. I’m taking myself and my kids somewhere safe.” You say before getting into the car. 

“Dean, don’t take her.” Sam says to his older brother. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I’ve got my hands tied.” Dean says gently before driving off. 

_ Hey this is Y/N, you know what to do. *beep* _

“Y/N, please. I’m sorry about what happened. Please, I’ll get Dean to bring you back. I just need to know you’re safe. I want you to come back. I miss -” Sam says before the dial tone interrupted. 

“I’m sorry, but this voice-mailbox is full. Please call again later.” 

Sam hit the end-call button, sighing sadly. 

****  
“Please, Y/N. Just please come home.” Sam pleaded quietly to himself.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments! :)


	6. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks

Two months away from Sam, away from your fellow hunters, and your hunting lifestyle. You had reconnected with your mother after spending a few days alone at a motel. You hadn’t seen her in years after leaving the note on her kitchen counter. 

 

You now lived with your mother, who was distraught when you said the father of your babies “ditched” you, but your mother was more than happy to help care for the soon to be born infants. You also kept one more secret. Your one black eye. You covered it with an eye patch, and you told your mother you got into a car accident and a shard of glass claimed your eye. 

 

The twins were due in only a matter of days, and honestly, you were terrified. You laid around, and had the worst time moving. Not to mention, you had to pee almost every five minutes. 

 

You also began to worry about Sam. You missed him terribly. His goofy grin, his hazel eyes, his big hugs. 

 

“Y/N!” Your mother called out to you. “I’m going out with some tonight. I won’t drink, I promise. Call me if anything happens, okay?” She smiles happily. 

 

“Mom, don’t worry. Have fun.” You smile from the couch, waving. 

 

Soon after she left, it began to rain. It was a relaxing noise, so you turned off the tv and just sat there in the dark, listening. 

 

A loud rumbling noise was heard outside, and headlights were reflecting inside the house. You react quickly, grabbing a gun. You walk towards a window and look out. There was a black car. It was the impala. 

 

“Y/N!” You hear Sam’s voice, and it immediately tugs at your heartstrings. “Y/N, please.” He whimpers, and it feels like a punch to your chest. 

 

You let out a sob and open the door, placing the gun down on a table. “Sam!” You call out, tears streaming down your cheeks. 

 

Sam stood there in the rain, unmoving. He was soaked from head to toe. 

 

“Y/N. I, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. Dean told me to stay away, but I can’t. I love you. I love the kids. I need to protect you.” Sam said, looking at the ground, clenching his fists tightly as he trembled. 

 

“Sam.” You whispered as you slowly stepped towards him. 

 

Sam saw you walking towards him, and he rushed towards you. He wrapped his arms protectively around you, kissing your forehead. 

“Oh, Sammy. I’m so sorry.” You whimper and sob into his chest heavily, and Sam only wraps his arms tighter around you. You whine and groan softly. 

 

“Are you okay? Are the babies kicking?” Sam asks, pressing a hand against your stomach. 

 

You shook your head. “No. Sam, I think my water just broke.” You whisper, giving a cheeky smile up at Sam. 

 

\---------------------------

 

You were rushed to the hospital, Dean complaining about the “birthing juice” getting all over the inside of his baby, even though Sam reassured him you were all wrapped up in a blanket. 

 

It took over 17 hours. 17 hours of a horrible, and certainly most uncomfortable pain you’ve ever been in. Nurses constantly checking on you, Sam staying up with you throughout everything, but in the end, it was all worth it. 

 

You slept soundly in bed after the labor, Sam sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding the tiny baby girl in his arms. She only weighed a little more than seven pounds, several ounces less than her brother. 

 

“He looks like his uncle.” Dean chuckles softly, gently cradling the little boy. The little boy’s skin was still bright pink, and his face was scrunched up as he grunted softly.

 

“Is she asleep? We need to uncurse the kids. Now.” Bobby says, rolling into the room, a book on his lap. 

 

“Yes, Y/N is asleep. She went through so much during the labor. I think my hand is broken.” Sam says, looking at you with a gentle smile. 

 

“Okay. Lay the two kids together on my lap. Sam, take the book and read from the page I marked.” Bobby instructs, taking out a jar of paint. 

 

The twins laid peacefully on Bobby’s lap, and he began painting symbols on their chests. Sam began reading, and the paint began to glow. 

 

“It has holy water to get rid of the evil in them.” Bobby says as Sam continues reading. 

 

The little boy squirmed and began crying loudly, causing the little girl to cry. The crying woke you up. Your eye radiated black as you stood up. 

 

“Dean! Get Y/N away from the kids!” Bobby shouts and Dean rushes towards you. 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle as you give him a swift kick to the balls, and Dean falls to his knees. You smirk and your fist goes flying, hitting Bobby in the nose. You then snatch the crying kids and run off. 

 

“Y/N!” Sam shouts, running after you. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Ruby’s voice giggles, coming from your body. “You wouldn’t want to hurt the kids now, would you?” She laughs, glaring at Sam. 

 

“Ruby. What are you doing?” Sam asks, standing tall, jaw clenched in anger. 

“Sammy, they’re beautiful.” Ruby says softly, looking at the now quieted infants. “Too bad they won’t live very long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos/comments

**Author's Note:**

> Comment a review and leave kudos!


End file.
